SleetClan
SleetClan is one of the five Clans in the Forest of Fallen Light. Formerly living as a pack, SleetClan was formed to become the newest Clan. This has created a divide between the other groups, who have either chosen to be anti-SleetClan, for SleetClan, or neutral. Description SleetClan is the newest of the five clans, originally being a pack known as The Pack Of Falling Sleet. Members of this clan usually have a high tolerance for the cold, and thick, pale furs. Apprentices are trained to grip ice easily and traverse snow with ease. Cats tend to be larger than average, and more sturdy. Cats from the original pack are seen as prideful, and almost cold to the newer cats that joined recently. Many choose to cling to old traditions, such as keeping their pack names, or using old ranking terms. Cats in this clan enjoy snowhares as a main source of food, though they often "ice-fish" for fish as well. One particular hunting tradition is the "pack hunt", where a large group, originally the entire pack, would hunt one large prey (eg: a baby deer) together. Usually only done in desperate times, now the hunt only takes place in celebration. New leaders often go through an initiation hunt, where they take down a large prey on their own. Success in the hunt is a good omen for the leader's term, while failure is often seen as a sign of misfortune. Culture Cold, tireless, year-long winters have made SleetClan cats tough and sharp in nature. Being the newest Clan with a history of being challenged by other leaders, SleetClan can become paranoid when it comes to fighting, and have been known to stay out of battles and wars if possible. Being a former pack, many cats still follow old traditions and engage in pack culture. The most common thing that happens are group hunts. These often occur to celebrate something, and half or most of the Clan gathers to hunt for prey to bring back as a feast. New leaders must also engage in an initiation hunt. If it goes well, then it’s seen as a good sign for SleetClan. If little to no prey is caught before Moonhigh, then it’s a bad sign. Though rare, wolves have been known to stray into the territory. These creatures are huge, and if provoked or hungry, will definitely attack. Even one can cause chaos in SleetClan, but a whole pack would most likely decimate their entire population. These are very dangerous animals, and all cats are instructed to stay away from them. Most of the time, wolves are dealt with by waiting them out. They often lose interest and leave the mountain, but sometimes they’ll stay for a few nights. If this happens, then most of the Clan will have to attack and drive the wolf out. History Originally, SleetClan was a pack known as the Pack Of Falling Sleet. Existing for countless moons, the pack followed the guidance of themselves, and not that of any spiritual beliefs. Many traditions originated from the pack, like pack hunts, and their names. One such tradition was the Successor Tradition, where the current Commander (the leader) would pick a Lieutenant (the deputy) who was one of their kin. This was most often the Commander's own kits, and the ceremony was held 6 months after the kin's initiation ceremony. However, one Commander broke this rule when he announced he would be making Glittering Frost During Moonhigh, or Glitteringfrost, his Lieutenant, despite the fact he did have his own kits. While some were outraged by this, others were in high expectation of what the future would become. As Commander, Glitteringfrost changed the structure of the pack, by first opening the pack for all to join, and then slowly morphing the growing pack into a more clan-like structure. A believer in LightClan, she met former MeadowClan medicine cat Petrelfrost, and decided to make the pack an official. With the approval of LightClan, it was announced that The Pack of Falling Sleet was now SleetClan, much to the confusion of the other clans, TorrentClan in particular acting hostile. The clan recently has moved to their new camp, and has received their first medicine cat, Bumpypaw, who will train under Petrelfrost. Territories The Pack Territory The original camp used by SleetClan back in it's pack days consisted of a snowy clearing backed by a hill. Next to the main entrance stood their forest, which was their hunting grounds. Often they would fish in the waters opposite the forest. * Camp - The camp was surrounded by hills, with two entrances faced opposite of each other. The main entrance faced a vast forest which served as the main hunting grounds, while the other entrance faced the sea, where cats would fish. * Frostbite Cavern - This was the name for the Warriors den, originally the Guardians den. The den consisted of a tunnel leading to the main cavern, which had an open mouth facing a small section of the forest and a nearby river. * The Big Tree - A large tree by the entrances of the Elders den and the tunnel for Frostbite Cavern. The tree fell as an omen from LightClan for SleetClan to move to its new territory. The Clan Territory The new Clan Territory for SleetClan is completely covered in ice and snow, and consists of two different biomes, one being a forest and another being a barren snowfield covered with spike-like glaciers. * Camp - The camp sits on the border of the forest and snowfield, and is surrounded by hills. The various dens of the camp are built into either the glaciers or the hills, with the exception of the Elders den, which is built completely underground. * Freyja - The largest tree in the forest, Freyja sits on top of the largest hill in the territory, and over the camp. A hidden tunnel below the roots of Freyja links into a small cavern in the hill. * * High Ranks History Leaders and Deputies Medicine Cats